


Содом и Гоморра

by mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: К дону Каваллоне приезжает бабушка





	Содом и Гоморра

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2018

За весь день не случилось ровным счетом ничего необычного, и это должно было насторожить Дино, как он сообразил позже. Лишь после ужина, в дверях ресторана подавая Мукуро пиджак, он ощутил укол странного, мимолетного предчувствия – но через минуту, увидев, как Мукуро нервными пальцами вытаскивает пряди волос из-под воротника, забыл обо всем на свете.  
Однако интуиция Неба не лгала никогда.  
Окна первого этажа сияли, как рождественская гирлянда. Сердце тихонько тревожно заныло. Атриум был полон горничных, смахивающих пыль и начищающих полиролью ножки кресел, протирающих зеркала; двое, взобравшись на стремянку, развешивали на карнизах окон белоснежный, пахнущий стиральным порошком тюль. Стулья в столовой были перевернуты вверх ногами, а пол влажно блестел.  
– У тебя гости? – невыразительно спросил Мукуро.  
– Не знаю, – Дино развел руками. – Хочешь кофе?  
Мукуро прислонился бедром к столу, всем видом молчаливо выражая покорное нетерпение. Дино видел, как нехорошо подобрались у него плечи – будто перед прыжком.  
Оглушенный, Дино заглянул внутрь кухни – и оказался в преисподней. Там сновали повара, едва различимые в клубах ароматного пара; лязгали тяжелые сковородки, шипела вода, шкворчало масло, в кастрюлях, надрываясь, бурлил густой соус. Сквозь грохот колотушек доносилась воодушевленная брань: «Паста с сардинами! – А я говорю, мясной рулет! – Нет, сардины, я нарочно с утра посылал на рынок за свежими! – Совсем из ума выжил, старик? Говорю тебе, она всегда хвалила мой рулет! – Только из вежливости, глупая баба... – Ты что, в прошлом месяце сюда нанялся? А ну бегом, живо!»  
Дино малодушно захлопнул дверь и перевел дыхание. Мукуро поднял бровь так высоко, что Дино немедленно захотелось оправдываться. Он рассердился и широким шагом вернулся в атриум.  
С парадной лестницы ему навстречу уже спускалась маленькая, плотно сбитая женщина – она держалась за перила, но весьма энергично переставляла со ступеньки на ступеньку ноги в бархатных туфлях с пряжками.  
– Явился наконец, – сказала она вместо приветствия.  
– Бабушка! – воскликнул Дино. Торопливо шагнул навстречу, запнулся о нижнюю ступеньку и грохнулся на колено, едва не разбив нос.  
Пожилая синьора снисходительно глядела на него сверху вниз – пряжки оказались прямо у Дино перед глазами; из них торчали кокетливые бантики.  
– Дино Каваллоне, – приказали бантики, – немедленно встань.  
Дино покорно встал, отряхнул колени и одернул пиджак; смотреть на Мукуро было страшно.  
– Ты не предупредила, что приедешь.  
– Я не обязана предупреждать, когда собираюсь заявиться в собственный дом, – отрезала синьора. – Хоть и вижу, что меня не ждали.  
– Ждали! – поспешно заверил Дино, чувствуя себя глубоко несчастным. – Разумеется, ждали, не говори так. Но я предпочел бы...  
– Помолчи, – снова перебила синьора и смерила Мукуро долгим пронизывающим взглядом. – Кто это?  
Дино запустил руку в волосы, взлохматил их на затылке, и только когда пауза катастрофически затянулась, предложил наполовину вопросительно:  
– Это Рокудо Мукуро. Хранитель Вонголы.  
Наконец решившись взглянуть на Мукуро, он ахнул: лицо Мукуро в доли мгновения разгладилось, словно набросив молочную вуаль. Черты стали мягче, нежнее, плечи расслабились, и Мукуро, приложив ладонь к груди, поклонился кротко, как готовый исцелять умирающих святой.  
– Невероятно польщен честью познакомиться с вами, синьора...  
– Аннунциата, – холодно подсказала синьора.  
– ...синьора Аннунциата. Надо же, – Мукуро улыбнулся, сияя глазами. – Удивительное имя. Напоминает о Мадонне.*  
– Напоминает, – согласилась Аннунциата и, кажется, потеряла к разговору всякий интерес. – Я рассчитываю на ужин в самом скором времени, Дино Каваллоне. Просто возмутительно, что он не подается как положено – в семь.  
– Я... да, минуту, – Дино вздрогнул, оживая, бросил на Мукуро затравленный взгляд и попятился. – Я скажу, чтобы приготовили мясной рулет.

Позже он нашел Мукуро в спальне, оживленного и бешеного, как перед чьей-нибудь смертью. Дино машинально обхватил рукой горло: Мукуро любил поддевать людей трезубцем под подбородок, прежде чем плавно, любовно вставить его глубже – и повернуть.  
Мукуро издевательским жестом пригласил садиться. Дино молча покачал головой. Мукуро рвано вздохнул и отвернулся, будто вдруг разом растерял свое раздражение.  
– Думаю, мне лучше уйти, – предложил он тихо. – Я не был готов к такой встрече, да и ты, кажется, не справляешься.  
– Справляюсь, – неуверенно возразил Дино. – Не уезжай. Я думаю, все будет хорошо.  
Мукуро глянул на него резко, до мурашек.  
– Я лучше три мясных рулета целиком затолкаю себе в глотку, чем проведу еще минуту с этой женщиной, Каваллоне.  
– Не говори так, – попросил Дино. – Она – единственный родной человек, который у меня остался. Она всего лишь немного...  
– Эксцентричная? – подсказал Мукуро. – Подходящее слово, не правда ли. Уверен, ты любишь говорить так обо мне.  
Дино утомленно обошел его кругом, прижимаясь к спине. Мукуро замер на секунду, натянулся весь готовой лопнуть струной, окаменел, потом медленно и неохотно позволил обнять себя поперек живота.  
– Эксцентричная, – согласился Дино, шевеля дыханием тонкие волоски у Мукуро на шее. – С ней трудно. Но я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Пожалуйста, Мукуро, не бросай меня одного.  
– Ты меня шантажируешь, – раздраженно проворчал Мукуро. – Терпеть не могу, когда ты начинаешь упрашивать.  
Дино прислонился лбом к его затылку и сжал покрепче. Мукуро накрыл рукой его запястье; холодные кольца неприятно впечатались в кожу, но Дино этого не замечал. От Мукуро пахло болотистыми садами и цветами, которые росли, истлевали и опять поднимались из пепла, как фениксы.  
– Останься, – попросил он снова. – Просто... будь с ней вежлив – и ничего страшного не случится.  
Мукуро цокнул языком и промолчал.  
Это должно было насторожить Дино. Но он дышал ароматами нильских садов и снова забыл обо всем на свете.

Аннунциата явилась к завтраку аккуратно причесанная, в нарядном старомодном платье и атласных туфлях жемчужного цвета. Дино вскочил так, что с грохотом опрокинул стул. Горничная невозмутимо поставила поднос с кофейником и наклонилась.  
– Оставь, – нетерпеливо бросил Дино, сам хватаясь за стул; водрузил его на место и потянулся к кофейнику, обжегся и отдернул руку. Он спиной чувствовал тяжелый взгляд замершего в дверях Мукуро, но когда обернулся, лицо Мукуро было светлым, благостным и непорочным. Он был в пиджаке и перчатках, будто готовился к официальному торжеству.  
– Доброе утро, синьора Аннунциата, – поздоровался Мукуро, аккуратно садясь за стол. – Хорошо спали?  
– Сносно, – отозвалась Аннунциата. – Почему завтрак не подают раньше? В конце концов, я уже старуха и не могу валяться в кровати до полудня.  
– Старуха? – возмущенно ахнул Мукуро. – Какая глупость – так вас называть! Вы выглядите изумительно.  
– Кофе? – быстро спросил Дино. Мукуро мягко остановил его руку и взял кофейник.  
– Не стоит, лучше я.  
Аннунциата без удовольствия позволила ему налить себе кофе, потом разложила салфетку на коленях.  
– Я с Сицилии, синьор как вас там, а сицилийцы долго остаются крепкими. Не то что нынешняя молодежь, – ее неодобрительный взгляд прошелся по Мукуро сверху вниз, – тощие, болезненные, пороху не нюхали. Некоторые так вообще шагу самостоятельно не могут ступить. Взять хоть моего внука – какая оглобля выросла, а до сих пор путается в собственных ногах. Погляди на себя, Дино. Тебя что, не научили причесываться?  
Дино машинально сгреб рукой волосы и попытался зачесать их назад, мысленно проклиная себя, что не удосужился подстричься. Аннунциата, впрочем, уже оставила в покое его волосы и взялась за одежду.  
– Зачем тебе столько слуг, если они даже не могут отгладить рубашку? Ты мятый, будто корова жевала.  
– Это не слуги, бабушка, – попытался было возразить Дино. – Это наемные работники.  
– Как ни назови, а с работой они не справляются. Ты слишком мягок, на твоем месте я повыгоняла бы всех к чертям.  
Дино сглотнул, лихорадочно обдумывая, как направить разговор в безопасное русло. В дверях тенью появился Ромарио, слегка поклонился и тихо попросил:  
– Дон Каваллоне, ответьте на звонок.  
Дино привстал, задел локтем креманку, и она звякнула об кофейник.  
– Извините меня, я на минутку.  
Возвращаться было страшно; он надеялся только, что Мукуро не наговорит лишнего. Оказалось, боялся он напрасно: Аннунциата резала слоеное пирожное, а Мукуро с безмятежным видом молчал. Дино плюхнулся обратно на свое место и взял блюдо с выпечкой, перекладывая круассаны себе на тарелку. Когда он взялся за третий, Аннунциата возмутилась:  
– Куда тебе столько?! Поумерь аппетиты, Дино Каваллоне! Хочешь, чтобы к старости тебя разнесло, как твоего двоюродного деда Иньяцио?  
Дино уронил круассан обратно.  
– Твоя бабушка совершенно права, – заметил Мукуро медовым голосом, но его язвительный торжествующий взгляд прожег Дино до желудка. – Слишком много сладкого на завтрак. Не заставляй других волноваться о твоем здоровье.  
– То-то же, – подтвердила Аннунциата и с аппетитом откусила свое пирожное.  
Дино мысленно застонал, борясь с желанием уронить голову на руки. Есть больше не хотелось.

– Что за тип ошивается в твоем доме? – спросила Аннунциата, когда они с Дино прогуливались в тени едва начавших зреть померанцев. – Напомни-ка, как его зовут.  
– Рокудо Мукуро, – послушно напомнил Дино, чувствуя, как холодно и противно тянет поджилки.  
– Что за дурацкие эти ваши клички, – Аннунциата поморщилась, брезгливо потрогала померанец. – И во что превратился сад, за ним никто не ухаживает?  
– За ним ухаживают прекрасные садовники, бабушка. Он – один из хранителей Вонголы. Мукуро, я хочу сказать.  
– Он выглядит просто возмутительно, – отрезала Аннунциата, имея в виду то ли сад, то ли Мукуро. – Не понимаю, зачем ему здесь околачиваться.  
Дино потянулся было к затылку, но Аннунциата хлопнула его по руке.  
– Кончай теребить волосы, Дино Каваллоне, ты уже не ребенок.  
– У нас... много общих дел, – сказал Дино, опуская руку. – Мы сотрудничаем в деликатных вопросах.  
– Зря.  
– Бабушка...  
– Он мне не нравится, – Аннунциата упрямо поджала губы и сердито смотрела перед собой.  
– Я ему многим обязан, – мягко возразил Дино.  
– Ну и дурак.  
Дино глубоко вздохнул. Короткий разговор вымотал его сильнее двухчасового скандала. Он помолчал некоторое время, потом взял Аннунциату под руку.  
– Все будет хорошо, бабушка, – пообещал он. – Идем, я покажу тебе конюшню. У нас родились новые жеребята этой весной.  
– Надеюсь, там чисто, – сварливо отозвалась Аннунциата и вытащила из кармана надушенный носовой платок.

За ужином Дино так старался ничего не разлить и не опрокинуть, что Мукуро, кажется, доставляло огромное удовольствие наблюдать за его страданиями.  
– Значит, вы с Сицилии, – обратился он к Аннунциате. – Дино совсем на вас не похож.  
– Да уж, к несчастью. Его мать была северянкой, – Аннунциата попробовала баклажан в пармезане из своего дымящегося горшочка и, кажется, осталась довольна. Платье на ней было безупречно малиновым, а в ушах блестели тяжелые золотые серьги. – Не особенно-то они нас жалуют, эти северяне.  
– Бабушка так и не смогла здесь обжиться, – объяснил Дино, подкладывая ей хрустящий кусочек чабатты. – Навещала меня после смерти отца, пока не убедилась, что я в состоянии держать пистолет, не прострелив себе ногу, и уехала обратно домой. Они с дедом все ссорились и ссорились, но он не разрешил увезти меня на Сицилию.  
– Не больно-то мне и хотелось обживаться, – проворчала Аннунциата. – Я была молода и напугана, когда согласилась уехать с этим мужчиной. Знаете ли вы, дети, что творилось на Сицилии при Муссолини? Вы и не нюхали такой войны. Люди гибли тысячами, я уж молчу про осаду Ганджи, вот когда устроили кровавое месиво. Все, кто мог, побросали дома и бежали к черту на рога, лишь бы подальше оттуда.  
– Кошмар, – вежливо поддакнул Мукуро. Дино показалось, будто он издевается, но Мукуро слушал внимательно, как прилежный школьник, и Аннунциата продолжала:  
– Да, да. Ведь фашисты тащили на расстрел всех, кого видели. Ты слышал что-нибудь о железном префекте, мальчик?  
– Чезаре Мори?  
– Да, о нем. Муссолини отправил его истреблять мафию, а Мори истреблял всех подряд. И невинных, и виноватых. Коза Ностра против него была кучкой монашек.  
– Чего не скажешь о них сейчас, – мягко заметил Мукуро.  
– Это уж точно, – с неприязнью согласилась Аннунциата. – Но теперь никто не тронет старую женщину, а что может быть дороже для старика, чем родные места. Вот ты где родился?  
Мукуро неопределенно улыбнулся.  
– В Венето.  
– Еще один заносчивый северянин, – фыркнула Аннунциата и промокнула рот салфеткой. – Венецианцы – самый несносный народ. Болтают на своем птичьем языке, ходят, будто дерьмо под носом, да еще все алкоголики.  
Дино захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. В Тоскане действительно считали венецианцев алкоголиками, но он уверен был, что никогда не высказывался при бабушке подобным образом.  
– Ну, я не алкоголик, – сказал Мукуро, ласково улыбаясь. Аннунциата смерила его взглядом и дернула бровями.  
– И не наркоман, я надеюсь.  
– Разумеется, нет! – возмутился Мукуро. – Я бы никогда не замарал руки такой дрянью!  
– Ну, тем лучше для тебя. Ты, хотелось бы верить, тоже еще не спился? – обратилась Аннунциата к Дино, и тот подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
– Бабушка!  
– Что? Не гляди так, будто я тебя оскорбила. Я прекрасно помню этого мальчишку-неаполитанца, неудачника, который пытался надрать всем задницы, а потом отхватил по своей же от старика Тимотео...  
– О, Занзас, – расцвел Мукуро. – Ужасный тип. Действительно алкоголик. Но смею вас заверить, дон Каваллоне не... злоупотребляет.  
– Рада слышать, – не слишком любезно отозвалась Аннунциата, отложила вилку и выразительно посмотрела на дверь. – Дино Каваллоне, сегодня подадут десерт, или мы будем ждать здесь, пока мои кости не рассыплются от старости?

Следующим вечером Дино сбежал. Он ненавидел себя, когда говорил о неотложной встрече с синьором Манчини и его сыном Пьетро, будущим наследником; он приглашал Мукуро с собой, но тот вежливо поблагодарил и отказался, впрочем, Дино останавливать не стал.  
– А у тебя разве нет никаких важных дел? – спросила Аннунциата, обращаясь к Мукуро, когда они вместе вышли провожать дона Каваллоне.  
Тот покачал головой и остро, весело улыбнулся.  
– Нет, синьора. Я буду счастлив составить вам компанию сегодня вечером.  
От его взгляда Дино одновременно хотелось остаться и бежать, не останавливаясь, на край света.  
– Дева Мария! – воскликнула Аннунциата при виде внука. – Это в таком виде ты собираешься встречаться с приличными людьми?!  
Дино растерянно оглядел свои штаны, футболку, куртку, тщательно завязанные шнурки на кедах.  
– Что не так?  
Мукуро картинно закатил глаза.  
– А ведь я твержу ему то же самое, синьора Аннунциата. Думаете, он слушает?  
– Ну конечно, этот дурень никогда никого не слушает, – Аннунциата разочарованно всплеснула руками. – Ты, вроде, хорошо одет, – она косо оглядела Мукуро, явно признавая это без особого удовольствия, – научил бы моего внука, что значит прилично выглядеть. Не так расфуфыренно, конечно, но чтоб хоть перед людьми не краснеть...  
– Не знаю, синьора Аннунциата, – Мукуро вздохнул. – У него нет совершенно никакого вкуса.  
– Ну все, хватит! – не выдержал Дино, пятясь к дверям и пытаясь запихнуть в карман ключи от машины. – Я опоздаю, если буду все это выслушивать. Моим партнерам, бабушка, совершенно наплевать, как я одет, пока у меня есть то, что им нужно.  
– Никому никогда не наплевать, как ты одет! – назидательно крикнула ему вслед Аннунциата, но Дино только махнул рукой, не оглядываясь. Он знал, что Мукуро издевательски машет ему в ответ.  
Спустя полчаса на экране телефона высветилось сообщение от Мукуро. Там был только улыбающийся смайл. Иногда он подмигивал, и всякий раз Дино бросало в холодную дрожь.

Вернувшись в одиннадцатом часу, он не застал никого ни в гостиной, ни в столовой, ни в спальне. Мукуро не ждал его, замерев в театральной позе, готовый заставить грандиозно расплачиваться всю оставшуюся жизнь. Его отсутствие пугало сильнее.  
Терзаясь от недобрых предчувствий, Дино справился у Ромарио и узнал, что после ужина синьора Аннунциата и синьор Мукуро вместе отправились наверх – смотреть старые фотографии.  
Дверь бабушкиной комнаты в гостевом крыле была открыта. Мукуро расположился в кресле, перебирая скудную пачку пожелтевших от времени снимков.  
– О, вернулся, – заметила Аннунциата без восторга.  
– Как прошло у синьора Манчини? – осведомился Мукуро, а затем, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: – Твоя бабушка любезно рассказывала мне о твоем детстве. Очень, очень интересно было взглянуть, – он продемонстрировал фотографию, где будущий дон Каваллоне, трехлетний и пухлый, водруженный на целую гору подушек, щеголял прелестным платьицем в белых кружевах. Лицо маленького Дино было перекошено от унижения, под носом возмущенно блестели сопли, и в целом парадный портрет вышел очень неудачно. Дино застонал.  
– Такая была мода!  
– Ну разумеется, мальчик с прутиком, – голос Мукуро оставался спокойным, но Дино кожей ощущал его убийственное торжество. – А такие прически тоже были в моде?  
Дино едва не схватился за сердце. Ну конечно, вот он, десятилетний – вся правая сторона головы украшена лохматыми остатками сожженных волос.  
– Дед хотел, чтобы я научился готовить, – объяснил Дино, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю. – Я не уследил за маслом, вот и...  
– Уж не знаю, чему тебя учили, но лучше жареную подошву жевать, чем твою стряпню, – вставила Аннуциата.  
– А здесь твои брюки постирали в кипятке, или они тоже модные?  
Брюки у тринадцатилетнего Дино заканчивались выше лодыжек; из узких клетчатых штанин неуклюже торчали голые щиколотки.  
– Я быстро рос, – коротко сказал Дино. Не хотелось вспоминать время, когда у семьи Каваллоне не хватало денег даже на новые форменные брюки и ему приходилось донашивать те, что выдали в начале года.  
– Надо же, – Мукуро вдруг перестал издеваться и теперь разглядывал очень старую, чудом сохранившуюся фотографию. Дино помнил этот снимок: в нищей Сицилии деньги на такую роскошь копили месяцами, поэтому люди на портретах хвастались лучшими своими нарядами, какие только отыскали в шкафу. Сицилийские девушки как одна смахивали на Скарлетт О’Хару – с такими же старательно начесанными кудрями, жгучими глазами и бровями вразлет, в аккуратных тесных платьях, крошечных туфлях и с цветами в руках. Аннунциата осталась верна себе юной, глядевшей на них сквозь десятилетия.  
– О да, мальчик, я была красоткой, – заметила она довольным тоном, – такой, что тебе и не снилось.  
– Охотно верю, – хмыкнул Мукуро. – Мне редко снятся красотки. А вы были чудно хороши, синьора Аннунциата.  
– Я была самой красивой девчонкой во всем Палермо, – подтвердила Аннунциата и прикрыла глаза, смакуя каждое слово и заметно потерявшись в воспоминаниях. – Мне еще пятнадцати не исполнилось, как за мной начали ухлестывать мужчины: моряки, сельчане, бандиты, кого только не было! Прямо с ума сходили, а я ими вертела. Отца убили в Гандже, мать пила, я крутилась, работала, ну и подарки дарили, конечно. Многие обещали золотые горы, но я не верила. Стоило мужчине захапать себе жену, как он начинал обращаться с ней хуже, чем с собакой. Вот и менялись по-честному: они мне – свои пустые обещания, я им – свои. Кое-кто даже на дуэли из-за меня стрелялся, – Аннунциата усмехнулась.  
– Не может быть! – воскликнул Мукуро с вежливым недоверием. – Прямо-таки на дуэли?  
– Думаешь, я из ума выжила? Говорю, что было. Как сейчас помню их имена: герцог Ланца ди Скалея и барон Антонио ли Дестри.  
Мукуро прижал ладонь к губам.  
– Да вы что, те самые?!  
– Те самые, мальчик, – снисходительно кивнула Аннунциата. – Те самые, которые прикрывали задницу всей фашистской мафии на юге. Первый в Сицилии, второй в Калабрии; помню, я предлагала им стреляться аккурат посреди пролива...  
Лицо Мукуро выражало глубочайшее внимание и трогательный, прямо-таки отроческий интерес.  
– У вас была удивительная жизнь, – восхитился он. – Разговаривать с вами – просто наслаждение!  
Дино больше не мог этого выносить.  
– Мукуро, – сказал он веско, – можно тебя на минутку?  
Брови Мукуро взлетели болезненно высоко.  
– Разумеется.  
Он бережно отложил фотографии, не торопясь, встал, поддернул манжеты на запястьях.  
– Благодарю за прекрасный вечер, синьора Аннунциата.  
– Ради всего святого, что ты делаешь? – зашептал Дино, едва за ними захлопнулась дверь.  
Мягкое и целомудренное лицо Мукуро будто пошло трещинами – но не осыпалось, приклеенное намертво, только сквозь трещину проглянула самодовольная острая улыбка. Мукуро в недоумении пожал плечами.  
– Как это – что? Ты просил меня быть вежливым. Я вежлив, разве нет?  
– Ты слишком вежлив! – беспомощно возразил Дино, уже предчувствуя собственное сокрушительное поражение, и не ошибся.  
– Слишком?! – Мукуро оскорбился по-настоящему. – Ты уговаривал меня остаться, а теперь недоволен?! Знаешь, Дино Каваллоне, – его голос вдруг сделался вкрадчивым, почти нежным – таким тоном он внушал жертвам самый глубинный ужас, – ты потерял всякий страх. Но сегодня я в отличном настроении, а потому милосердно забуду этот возмутительный разговор.  
– Перестань обращаться ко мне, как моя бабушка!  
Мукуро его напрочь проигнорировал.  
– А ты лучше подумай о собственном поведении. Может, отобьет охоту бросать пожилую гостью на целый вечер одну.  
Он развернулся так стремительно, что длинный хвост гладких, как змея, черных волос хлестнул Дино по груди, – и ушел прочь с расправленными плечами, зловеще выстукивая каблуками сапог.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Дино прислонился к стене – колени не держали. Перевел дух, потом закрыл лицо ладонями и тихо жалобно сказал:  
– Кошмар. 

Ночь Дино провел без сна на диване и утром выглядел препаршиво, но к завтраку явился в положенное время. Мукуро был недосягаемо спокоен, галантен, красив и безмятежен, как просветленная Магдалина – казалось, его кожа вот-вот замироточит. Аннунциата тоже отлично выспалась, но ворчливости ей это не убавило.  
Дино решился положить себе только один круассан. Мукуро взглянул на его тарелку, но промолчал; зато Аннунциата не преминула сообщить, едва Дино глотнул кофе:  
– У тебя больной вид. Ты пил?  
– Бабушка, – утомленно попросил Дино, – мы ведь, кажется, выяснили, что я не алкоголик.  
– Ну, предположим, – не похоже было, что это убедило Аннунциату. Она выглядела недовольной. – Только не заговаривай мне зубы, Дино Каваллоне. Если ты не глушишь спиртное по ночам, как твой дед и твой безмозглый отец, как же ты отдыхаешь? Может, травкой балуешься? Учти, я тебе уши надеру.  
– Вовсе нет! – Дино слегка оживился: уж в любимом-то занятии ему не было равных, кроме того, к лошадям бабушка быстро потеряет интерес и отстанет. – Ты знаешь, я люблю ездить верхом. Вот недавно завезли пейнтхорса, хотелось попробовать ковбойского жеребца, нарочно просил не объезжать, так он буйный был, хуже черта – зато теперь под седлом ходит, как шелковый...  
– Все ясно, – на полуслове оборвала его Аннунциата и обратилась к Мукуро. – А ты, значит, тоже любитель поскакать верхом?  
От медленной, ленивой улыбки Мукуро Дино подурнело.  
– Я неплохо держусь в седле, – отозвался Мукуро безукоризненно вежливо. – Могу скакать довольно долго, – он смотрел Дино прямо в глаза и ласково улыбался. Дино незаметно сжал салфетку; пальцы взмокли. Аннунциата слушала, приподняв брови. – Иногда дон Каваллоне берет меня с собой на прогулку.  
Дино хотелось вцепиться в волосы, но не хотелось получить по рукам. Он молча молился Господу.  
– Он ведь сам, знаете, жеребец, – добавил Мукуро, упиваясь танцем на грани во всю бескрайность своего драматизма. – Жеребец Каваллоне, так его называют.  
– Да уж, глупее не придумаешь, – только и фыркнула Аннунциата; потом снова принялась за еду и умолкла.  
Мукуро улыбался, как ребенок на рождественском спектакле. Дино разжал онемевшие пальцы. У него частило сердце и почему-то ныло в паху.

Вечером Дино понял, что терпеть дольше – невыносимо. Бумаги звонко шлепнули об стол, очки – следом; вставая, он задел локтем кружку, и та грохнулась, рассыпавшись осколками на полу. На кружку было плевать. Дино постучался в дверь спальни.  
– Да-да? – деловым тоном откликнулся Мукуро.  
Он читал на кровати и в золотом свете ночника был такой красивый, что у Дино перехватило дыхание. Он помедлил, и Мукуро наконец оторвался от «Гоморры», вопросительно поднимая взгляд.  
Дино шагнул внутрь, захлопнул дверь и начал расстегивать рубашку.  
Мукуро опустил книгу на колени и спросил угрожающе-ласково:  
– Что ты делаешь?  
Дино сдернул рубашку с плеч, а потом широким, отчаянным жестом взмахнул ей, будто белым флагом, и признался:  
– Я капитулирую.  
– Вот так легко? – удивился Мукуро.  
– Я мирный человек, – объяснил Дино, поднимая руки, – и не умею жить по законам военного времени.  
Он знал, что его идиотизм иногда обезоруживает Мукуро. Мукуро тоже это знал. Он долго смотрел на Дино ничего не выражающим взглядом, потом закрыл книгу и очень холодно уточнил:  
– Ты же понимаешь, Дино Каваллоне, что этот фокус пройдет только один раз?  
– Конечно, – заверил Дино, садясь возле него на кровать, – конечно.  
Он бережно взялся за кольцо, снял его с пальца Мукуро и ухватился за перчатку. Когда из-под перчатки обнажилась ладонь, Мукуро беззвучно втянул носом воздух.  
– Я принимаю твою капитуляцию, – смилостивился он наконец.  
Дино наклонился и поцеловал его в запястье.

Через несколько часов Дино с наслаждением стоял под горячей водой, намыливая голову бодрящим шампунем. Тело легко, монотонно гудело, в ушах не умолкал приятный звон, и настроение было просто превосходное. Дино пританцовывал бы, не будь залитый пеной кафель таким скользким.  
– Ты – женщина, я мужчина, – мурлыкал он, стряхивая воду с волос, – это больше, чем просто игра, – бутылка со стуком упала, Дино подхватил ее и толкнул дверь душевой. – Я сделаю тебе так хорошо... ммм, – он небрежно взлохматил волосы полотенцем, поймал собственный взгляд в зеркале и улыбнулся своему запотевшему отражению. – Я сделаю тебе так хорошо, – Дино развернулся на мокрых ногах и залихватски ткнул указательным пальцем в зеркало, подмигивая себе. – Будь моей леди сегодня ночью!  
Когда он вышел из ванной, распаренный, сияющий и голый, Мукуро стоял возле кровати и смотрел на него с непередаваемым выражением на лице.  
– О, – обрадовался Дино, – я думал, ты уже спишь.  
Мукуро хотелось схватить в охапку и зацеловать в шею, в глаза, в волосы, пока его рубашка не намокнет от горячего пара. Дино шагнул навстречу, а Мукуро шагнул назад.  
– Дино Каваллоне, – произнес он, чеканя каждое слово. – Больше никогда не смей целовать меня этими губами.  
И ушел в гостиную, хлопнув дверью.  
Дино обескураженно замер; потом вернулся в ванную – повесить полотенце – и растерянно поглядел на свое отражение. Оно стекало неровными каплями. Дино пожал плечами и пробормотал, утешая сам себя:  
– Нормальная песня.

– Почему бы нам не отправиться в оперу? – предложил Мукуро тем же вечером, перелистывая газету, пестревшую крикливыми заголовками: «Умберто Эко провозгласил Роберто Савиано национальным героем», «Роберто Савиано просит защиты у итальянской полиции». – Завтра в Арчимбольди дают «Сомнамбулу» Беллини. Уверен, дон Каваллоне сможет раздобыть нам билеты.  
– Не знал, что ты любишь оперу, – удивился Дино. Сам он терпеть не мог оперные постановки; казалось, певцы издеваются над ним, фальцетом выводя дрожащие рулады на непонятном языке. Ни слова разобрать было невозможно, и к середине Дино окончательно терял сюжетную нить, а арии и диалоги сливались в сплошную какофонию заунывных звуков. Зато Аннунциата обожала разъезжать по театрам; не в последнюю очередь, подозревал Дино, чтобы выводить в свет свои бархатные туфли и меховые болеро.  
Мукуро высокомерно глянул поверх газеты.  
– Она стала бы целительным разнообразием, – отозвался он холодно. – Классическая музыка, приятные голоса...  
– Что б он понимал в музыке, – фыркнула Аннунциата. – С самого детства слушает какую-то ерунду, сплошной звон и грохот, шум невозможный. Просто чудо, что до сих пор не оглох.  
Дино обиделся.  
– Это классика рока!  
– Ты, наверное, просил Санта Клауса подарить тебе Вудсток, – ядовито хмыкнул Мукуро. – Им следовало печатать на билетах твое лицо. Прямо-таки олицетворение пацифизма, рок-н-ролла и сексуальной революции.  
– О чем речь? – вмешалась Аннунциата, разглядывая Дино с большим подозрением. – Опять какое-то сборище грязных хиппи?  
Дино глубоко безнадежно вздохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
– Мы будем смотреть «Сомнамбулу», только ради бога...  
– А ведь мы старались привить ему хороший вкус, – не унималась Аннунциата. – Но его компания! Вечно он таскался за тем страшненьким крикливым мальчиком, а у того ни родных, ни кола, ни двора, некому было уши надрать, уж не знаю, чем он Дино так приворожил...  
– ...и все еще таскается! – подлил масла в огонь Мукуро. – Вы правы, отвратительная компания. Я всегда говорил, что он плохо влияет на Дино. Никаких манер, одно гавканье, будто собаки воспитали...  
Дино вспыхнул и вскочил, отчего Аннунциата возмущенно поперхнулась.  
– Оставьте Скуало в покое! – Дино редко повышал голос, но и его терпение не было безграничным. – И мои вкусы тоже! Ты, бабушка, любишь Бэсси Смит и «Мальтийского сокола», а Мукуро смотрел все фильмы с Эдит Пиаф, и вы оба знаете, что ваш Беллини – просто насилие над человеческой природой!  
– Вот, видите? – обрадовался Мукуро. – Как тебе не стыдно кричать на бабушку, Дино Каваллоне?  
– Ничего, покричит и успокоится, – отозвалась Аннунциата снисходительно. – Он ведь понимает, что мы желаем ему только добра.  
Дино перевел взгляд с одного невозмутимого лица на другое, беззвучно открыл рот и снова закрыл. Потом развернулся и вышел – скандал был роскошью, которую дон Каваллоне не мог себе позволить.  
– Билеты, будь добр, в центральную ложу! – донесся голос Аннунциаты прежде, чем дверь захлопнулась. 

После «Сомнамбулы» Дино ощущал себя лунатиком: голову словно набили ватой, аппетит пропал, огни ночного Милана насмешливо мельтешили перед глазами. Ему хотелось побыть в тишине, но Мукуро – нарочно издеваясь – включил радио.  
Дино взял мятую пачку сигарет, валявшуюся между сидениями, и щелкнул зажигалкой. Аннунциата немедленно отвлеклась от любования городом:  
– Не вздумай курить в машине, Дино Каваллоне!  
Дино молча опустил стекло и высунул локоть наружу. Внутри стало шумно, запахло табаком, но у Аннунциаты, по всей видимости, было слишком благодушное настроение, чтобы спорить. Она недовольно цокнула языком и снова принялась мычать под нос арию «Как старался я, несчастный!». Мукуро сделал радио погромче.  
– ...я обращаюсь к вам как публичное лицо, – прорвался голос Бениньи. – Пожалуйста, оставьте Роберто Савиано в покое. Он не написал в «Гоморре» ничего, за что должен поплатиться жизнью. Это художественное произведение... мы должны относиться к Савиано, как к деятелю искусства. Он не прокурор, не борец с организованной преступностью, он – писатель и не хотел никого провоцировать. Его жизнь уже разрушена, так стоит ли назначать такую награду за его голову?  
Дино не глядя, раздраженно переключил частоту.  
– Когда вы впервые увидели смерть?  
– Мне было двенадцать, и я не думал, что из человеческого тела может вытечь столько крови. На моих глазах застрелили ни в чем не повинного мальчика. Священник читал молитву на коленях перед лужей крови, потому что труп сразу унесли. И пока он молился, за его спиной начал гудеть автомобиль: водитель хотел припарковаться в этой луже и требовал, чтобы священник подвинулся... – Савиано говорил монотонно, потом рвано. Мукуро слушал, подперев голову, и остановил руку Дино, когда тот снова собрался переключить.  
– Вам известно, кто именно угрожает вас убить?  
– Конечно. Клан Калези, до моей книги о нем мало кто знал. Два босса Калези ушли на дно, третий, Франческо, в прошлом году был осужден судом первой инстанции. Самый крупный процесс за долгое время, но его замалчивали, пока не вышла моя книга. А брат Франческо разозлился, ведь я написал, что забрался в его виллу и помочился в его сортире...  
Он рассказывал еще что-то; Дино курил, избегая смотреть на Мукуро и уворачиваясь от взгляда Аннунциаты в зеркале. Вечер становился совсем паршивым, да еще, будто судьба насмехалась, дорогу забило пробками.  
– Может, тебе стоит взять его под защиту? – ядовито предложил Мукуро. – Вряд ли парочка карабинеров спасет его от Калези. Бедняга переезжает из города в город каждую неделю.  
– Без денежного оборота мафии, – говорил Савиано, – Италия никогда не вышла бы на уровень Европейского союза. Каморра контролирует почти десятую часть валового продукта по всей Европе...  
– ...слышишь, дон Каваллоне? Тебе есть, куда стремиться.  
– Мукуро.  
– ...смерть – черта образа. Каждый новичок хочет денег, женщин и умереть как мужчина. В моем городке сорокалетний – уже старик. На кладбище лежат сплошные мальчишки. Только в этом году каморра убила семьдесят человек. Семьдесят!  
– Ублюдки, – горько сказала Аннунциата, и Дино вздрогнул, уронив сигарету за окно. Ветер брызнул в него искрами.  
– Мягко выражаясь, – поддержал Мукуро.  
От хорошего настроения Аннунциаты не осталось и следа.  
– Когда твой дед, Дино Каваллоне, умолял меня выйти за него, я сразу сказала, что лучше подохну на Сицилии. Все равно пристрелят – так хоть с матерью попрощаюсь. Но он клялся, что защитит меня, что больше никогда не будет этого дерьма. Я любила его, как кошка. Я уехала с ним. Я родила ему ребенка. Думаешь, моя жизнь стала спокойнее?  
– Никто из нас не выбирал этого, бабушка, – заученно отозвался Дино.  
– Не вешай мне лапшу на уши, глупый мальчик. У каждого был выбор. Думаешь, твой отец подвел хороших людей? Он подвел уродов и бандитов – и молодец, если хочешь знать. Его не убили бы, не приползи он обратно. А ты... – Аннунциата вдруг замолкла, и Дино даже оглянулся проверить, все ли в порядке. Аннунциата казалась усталой и постаревшей.  
– Ненавижу всю эту вашу мафию, – процедила она сквозь зубы.  
– О, как я вас понимаю, синьора Аннунциата, – неожиданно тихо заметил Мукуро. – Я тоже питаю к мафии глубочайшее отвращение.  
Аннунциата недоверчиво фыркнула.  
– Тогда какого дьявола ты пролез в хранители Вонголы?  
– Я – часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо, – объяснил Мукуро с болезненной веселостью в голосе и мечтательно продолжил: – Но ради вас, синьора Аннунциата, в один прекрасный день я сложу всю мафию огромной кучей и сожгу заживо.  
Аннунциата смерила его подозрительным взглядом.  
– Надеюсь, моего внука в этой куче не будет?  
– Нет, – мягко успокоил ее Мукуро. – Не будет.  
Пока они обменивались любезностями, Дино наконец удалось переключить радиоволну. Тихо заиграли «Поющие под дождем», и стало немного спокойнее. Ему вдруг захотелось сказать, как глубоко, безмерно, смертельно он любит Мукуро – сказать громко, чтобы все слышали; но он, конечно, промолчал.

Выставленные у дверей, битком набитые чемоданы могли бы уместить внутри целую человеческую жизнь. Дино всякий раз поражался, сколько одна маленькая старушка может притащить барахла. Аннунциата не провела здесь и недели, зато трижды в день меняла платья и обувь – не говоря уж о нарядах и украшениях на торжественный случай, этим добром Аннунциата забивала шкафы, даже если всех светских развлечений предстояло – разок выбраться в театр. Нестройный ряд тяжелых чемоданов впечатлял. Аннунциата ждала, пока Ромарио подгонит машину; о своем отъезде она соизволила предупредить внука только сегодня утром.  
– Бабушка, – взмолился Дино, подавая Аннунциате пальто, – ты можешь не появляться и не исчезать так внезапно? Это сбивает с толку!  
– Толку от тебя и так никакого, – безжалостно отрезала Аннунциата, отняла пальто и принялась одеваться сама. – Можно подумать, если ты встанешь на уши заранее, что-нибудь изменится. Хочешь быть готов к моему приезду – найми новых садовников, стригись почаще и научись завтракать в приличное время.  
– Тебе и правда не мешало бы подстричься, – заметил Мукуро. – Ты становишься похож на бобтейла. Только они, в отличие от тебя, не спотыкаются на каждом шагу.  
– Синьора Аннунциата, машина готова!  
Ромарио поволок самый тяжелый чемодан на улицу, Дино взял другой.  
– Ты точно не хочешь, чтобы я отвез тебя в аэропорт? – он спрашивал это уже в третий раз за несколько минут, но Аннунциата была непреклонна:  
– Нечего суетиться по таким пустякам, я, слава богу, еще из ума не выжила и ноги кое-как переставляю, – она живо подхватила маленький саквояж и протянула другую руку Мукуро. – Опять забыла твое имя, мальчик.  
– Это, в сущности, не имеет значения, – отозвался Мукуро, вежливо улыбаясь. Взял перчаткой поданную руку, слегка поклонился, оставив на морщинистых старческих пальцах воздушный поцелуй. – Зато ваше, синьора Аннунциата, забыть будет трудно. Вы удивительная женщина.  
– Хочешь сказать, несносная старуха? – по-своему истолковала Аннунциата. – Уверена, мой внук так считает.  
– Бабушка!  
– Он так не считает, – Мукуро покачал головой. – Просто не умеет быть доном Каваллоне рядом с вами. Но он научится, вот увидите.  
Дино, тащивший чемодан по ступенькам, мысленно согласился с Мукуро. Аннунциата возвращала его в детство, а вечное детство изматывало. Он хотел бы познакомить бабушку с доном Каваллоне. С полуденным небом, погребавшим под собой Тоскану, Сицилию, Калабрию и смертельные ночные туманы.  
– Ты его береги, – вдруг сказала Аннунциата. – Не обижай.  
Мукуро закатил глаза.  
– Поверьте, ничто не угрожает ему больше, чем его собственные шнурки.  
Аннунциата фыркнула и немного повеселела.  
– Верно сказано, мальчик, верно сказано. Дино Каваллоне! Сколько времени нужно взрослому мужчине, чтобы унести несколько чемоданов?!  
Дино заторопился, вдвоем с Ромарио они наконец затолкали чемоданы в просевшую под тяжестью машину, и Аннунциата величаво погрузила себя и свой дорожный саквояж сзади. Захлопнув дверцу, Дино испытал разом навалившееся облегчение и смутное сожаление – всякий раз, как бабушка уезжала, обиды забывались и ее выходки начинали казаться милыми чудачествами.  
Уже у ворот Аннунциата вдруг оглянулась. Дино увидел яркую ленту в ее волосах и прощально поднятую ладонь. Он начал махать и знал, что Мукуро сейчас тоже машет ей вслед.

**Author's Note:**

> * Annunciazione (ит.) - благовещение.


End file.
